Lost in Minecraft (a Minecraft story)
by KittieNerdie
Summary: A major glitch spread through out Minecraft, causing the team to seperate! It's up to Team Crafted and others to be on a journey to find each other and stop this madness! (I suck at summaries, but you can't judge fanfics by the summary!) Contains Skydoesminecraft, Dawnables, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, and the entire Team Crafted team, with other Youtubers. Rated T...just in case
1. The prologue and info

**Aye der reader, I'm finally starting a new series! :D Sorry for the story delay, my mind was completely _blank_ until I played Minecraft pocket**

**edition with my cousin (where we kept losing each other XD) And also, chapters will be longer, remember that this is a prologue**

**And somethings to tell you if you are confused with some parts:**

**1. In _my_ world, Sky and Dawn are still together**

**2. Also in my world, Kermit is still in Team Crafted**

**3. I'm adding some characters outside of Team Crafted**

**4. I don't usually swear, but I feel like it's something the character would say (not OC's)**

* * *

A guy with brown hair, brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses, a dark gray t-shirt and pants with a black "X" across his chest, a go- _budder_ amulet, and red shoes pushed past some low branches and bushes out of the way, thinking of how to find a way to at least contact the others. He searched everywhere in the forest...where he had glitched into.

"Sky, are you sure about this?" A girl called out, who had short pink and purple hair, multi-colored eyes which are blue and green, a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and red shoes.

The guy named Sky nodded "It's probably the only way to get Team Crafted together again... or else...we all stay separate...forever."

The two couples continued their way in silence into the dark forest at night time, the time where mobs will start to come in. Sky and Dawn had a budder sword, mining tools, and food...basic survival things, but the items won't last for long.

* * *

**And cut! **

**I want to put some OC's in the story, but don't expect them to pop up in the next chapter XD They'll appear later in the story**

**Fill out the info below please :3**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**appearance:**

**Description (optional) :**

**Who they like (optional) :**

**Any other info would be great! :D**

**Guys, Bodil is taken XD ...by me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back again for another chapter! :D *Looks at reviews* ...whoa owo So there actually is some OC's here...but the rest they'll have to meet X3**

* * *

It was 11 in the morning in a forest far from Block City, a big castle-like fort stood in the middle. One actually covered in..._budder_?

In the fort known as the fort of Sky Army, a man named Sky awoken...well...late... He looked at the time "Oh shit..." Sky thought. He doesn't wake up at this time, but when he does, everyone is pissed. Quickly, he grabbed his amulet and sunglasses and quickly brushed his teeth and dressed within 5 minutes. The leader exited out of the room and went to the meeting room, greeting recruits on the way.

When he entered the room and locked it, he saw that everyone was there. The guy with long brown hair that covers his left eye, black headphones, white t-shirt, gray pants, and black and purple shoes (Deadlox), an astronaut in a spacesuit (MinecraftUniverse/Jason), a humanized mudkip (Husky), frog (Kermit) in suits, a humanized watermelon (Bashur), a bacca in a suit (Jerome), a boy with brown hair and eyes and was in a checkered hoodie, blue jeans, and red converses (Bajan/Mitch), a guy with dark brown hair with brown eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses who wore a suit with an orange and yellow tie (Bodil), a man with brown-black hair and blue eyes with red sunglasses, a goatee, a white messy button-up shirt, black coat, black pants, and grey shoes (Sparklez), another man with brown hair, blue eyes hidden beneath sunglasses, a goatee, blue shirt, black coat, a belt, black pants, and grey pants (Ssundee), a sorcerer dressed in purple, white, and red robes (Seto), and lastly Dawn.

The 3 observers entered the room as well carrying clipboards with papers on them. They were known as Catalin, Rachel, and CrazyKatz430 (Katz). Cat had straight chest length black hair that goes from black at the top and white at the bottom and wore a black leather jacket, fiery red shirt, black fingerless gloves, navy skinny jeans, tall black boots, and had pale skin. Rachel had Black hair with one red streak right down the back, brown eyes, and skin slightly wore a grey hoodie with jean leggings and black sneakers. Katz had coral-pink hair, turquoise eyes, and wore a same floored striped shirt that hangs off her shoulders, turquoise shorts with white fish-net leggings, and coral-pink shoes.

"So...what took you so long?" Deadlox asked as he was readjusting his headphones, annoyed and impatient. "Ugh, something. Anyways, let's get to business." Everyone sat down except for the observers, but when Deadlox sat down, a loud "PHHHHFFFFFFFTTT" noise was echoed throughout the room. Everyone bursted out laughing, Cat was practically rolling on the floor laughing her butt off (ROFLMAO). "Nu! Wait what?" Deadlox sat up and looked on the cushion to show an empty whoopee cushion, his face turned a bright red in embarrassment "CAT!"

"You should have seen the _look_ on your face!" Cat continued laughing, then finally calmed down like everyone else. Rachel and Katz were still grinning and giggling "That, was, _not_, funny." Deadlox said back.

"Admit it, you thought it was funny!"

"This is a meeting!"

"Uh, so?"

"It's serious!"

"Nah!"

The two continued bickering until finally Husky tried shut them up "Cut it you lovebirds! There is a meeting, ahem!" Cat had a slight blush on her face "SHUT UP, FISH!" "OH MY GOD, I'M NOT A GOD DAMN FISH!" Sky pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Guys, shut up...let's start the meeting..." Everyone nodded, but Cat and Husky exchanged glares before starting.

"So yesterday, me, Jerome and the hunting party were out and we found this." Mitch carefully placed a metal box with orbs surrounding it and a button in the middle "It's something you don't see here, nor in Minecraftia." Everyone exchanged glances or murmuring while the observers took notes. "But what does the button in the middle do?" Sky asked confused as he squinted his eyes. "I don't know, but it's not a good idea to press the button." Sparklez pointed out. They sat in silence for a minute as they all pondered about the mysterious object.

"So what shou-?" Jason was cutted off as the orbs around the object started spinning faster and got bigger. It seemed to be as if it was trying to scan or do something, but failing "What's going on?!" Bashur exclaimed. And before _anyone_ could do _anything_, a light absorbed everyone in the room, making them dissapear and leaving the room empty.

* * *

**And cut! I figure I have school tomorrow, so that means I have less free time to write and more homework! *flips table***

**To Guest (that sent Katz) and Minecrafting around: I put your OC's here because in your reviews, it sounded like they knew the people X3 Don't worry, they'll get more action later on**

**To Catalin (guest): You like? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS TOOK LIKE FOREVER! D: Okay, finally it's here! :D (biggest chapter so far)**

**Warning: Quite jumpy (I think)**

* * *

**In a forest**

Sky woke up, pain filling his body "Ugh...what happened?" He groaned. He lifted himself up "Is everyone-" Instead of seeing the meeting room as he expected, Sky was in a forest. Not the one forest Sky Army is in, a different forest "-okay?"

Fear started to rise as Sky looked around "Hello?!" No response "TY? JASON? DAWN? ANYONE?!" Again, no response "D-Dawn?" Sky searched everywhere around the clearing, then decided to go a little farther in the dark forest. As he was about to give up after minutes of searching, he spotted a familiar stiff body "HOLY SHIT DAWN!" Sky blurted/shouted as he rushed over to Dawn's side.

"Oh Notch, oh Notch... Dawn? Are you there?" Still motionless "PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Tears were about ready to stream down his face as he slapped Dawn across the face multiple times "PLEASE!" "OW!" One slap "NOTCH DAMNIT SKY!" Another slap "STOP!" The woman's voice shouted as she defended herself with her hands.

Sky's eyes widened beneath his sunglasses "OH MY NOTCH! DAWN!" Tears were streaming down his face of happiness and relieve as he bear-hugged Dawn so tight, she nearly died of it "S-S-SKY! CAN'T! BREATHE!" Dawn choked out. Sky released and Dawn was panting for air "Oh oops." He muttered a bit embarrassed "Anyways, where the heck are we now?" Dawn looked around the forest, where it was night-time "I don't know, but we should get moving..." Sky replied. He gripped Dawn's hand and they went off.

* * *

**In the desert**

Deadlox groaned from the incident that happened earlier. He sat up and was somewhere..._sandy?_ And then he noticed he was sitting in the middle of the desert as he rubbed his head.

"Deadlox! Over here!" Cat's voice rang in his ears and jumped up immediately "CAT? WHERE ARE YOU?" He said loudly looking around "Well I'm right...HERE!" The girl shouted as she pranced on his shoulders roughly, making Deadlox scream like a little girl. Cat started laughing "Two pranks in one day! I feel like that's a hit!" She exclaimed, doing a quick fist-pump in the air. Deadlox playfully rolled his eyes and smiled.

He looked around to see if anyone else was there, and he saw Jason walking towards them "Thank goodness!" Jason exclaimed with relief "I thought I was the only one!" Deadlox grinned "Well at least you got us...and that's all I believe..."

"Say, wouldn't you be suffocating in that suit of your's? It's like 200 degrees here!" Cat pointed out as she pointed to Jason's space suit. Jason shook his head "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

***2 hours later***

"Okay...maybe you're right..." Jason wheezed out. He didn't have his suit on (but that doesn't mean he's naked or anything...), he simply only had on a blue t-shirt and some jeans (that are rolled up. His messy brown hair was forced to the side as sweat beaded down all of their faces. "No durr, Sherlock." Cat wheezed back

* * *

**In another forest**

Mitch grumbled to himself as he stood up 'Why did I even pick up that thing? This is so my fault...' He thought over and over in his head. He appeared to be alone, or as he thought "Fucking great..." Mitch muttered aloud as he started walking to a nearby tree.

A rustle was heard from a bush, he whipped around and started inching closer to the bush. It might be some animal, or something...

Mitch lunged towards the bush and attacked the thing (which yelped) and was sent tumbling down with it. During that, he spotted some brown fur and some black 'Jerome...?' They crashed into a tree, Mitch hitting his head "Ow..." He mumbled rubbing his head.

"Oh my Notch, Mitch!" Of course that was Jerome! Mitch scrambled up and did a hug "I thought it was just me!" Jerome shook his head "Well, we will survive just like the Hunger Games biggums!"

As the two started walking away, a shadow was hidden in the trees.

* * *

**In the plains**

Ssundee was walking around in circles, looking for his sunglasses "Where will they be...hehe..." He said, grinning like a maniac. He continued like this until he hit something and fell over "OH DEAR NOTCH!" Ssundee screamed, and looked up in anger who or what made him fell over.

"Looks like you lost your sunglasses..." A croaky voice was heard, which belong to Kermit (who was somewhat rolling his eyes). He helped Ssundee up and the first thing they need to search for, are Ssundee's sunglasses.

* * *

**In the jungle**

Sparklez looked around his surroundings 'Trees...vines...noises...' He thought of this and snapped his fingers, he was in the jungle.

He adjusted his sunglasses and spotted Katz (who he did not know _that_ well) "Well, it looks like we'll have to survive and stick together..." Sparklez said. Katz gave him a that-better-not-be-a-lovey-dovey-thing look and nodded "I guess so.

Sparklez nodded "I'll lead the way." He only took 7 steps before he got cut off as he stepped onto a pile of leaves and fell into a deep hole "You know, I wond-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed and landed on his back into the dark hole. Fast movements were heard as Katz said "Are you okay?!" Next thing you know, a girl appeared armed with a bow and arrow.

She had brown hair with a red bow in it, brown eyes, and pale skin. she wore a red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots. She was pretty for someone who survive in the wilds, and quite average size.

"Hmm...didn't expect some man to fall in here..." Katz heard the girl say. Sparklez looked up "Well I didn't expect to fall in some trap after being here for 15 seconds!" He snapped. The girl's eyes widened "15 seconds? How the heck did you get here? Because not many people come to this part of the jungle..." Katz stood there awkwardly as the two were sort of chatting "Uh, well can you at least help me up...?"

***5 minutes later (cause yes)***

Sparklez shook some dirt off him "Well we didn't catch a name from you, what's your name?" The girl put her hand out "Name's Ray, and I haven't really spoken anyone for a while now." Sparklez shook her hand "I'm Sparklez, and that's..." "Katz." She finished, shaking Ray's hand.

Ray still looked confused "I still don't understand how you guys got here..." She said, tilting her head a bit. "Well if you can show us the way out, I'll explain." She nodded and led the way.

* * *

**In a really big city**

Bodil woke up in an alleyway, the first thing he saw was a couple people staring at him 'Great, they think I'm some homeless idiot.' He thought as he stood up and walked away like nothing happened.

"Woah, Bodil! Wait up!" Was that Seto? 'I'll take it as a yes...' The Bulgarian turned around and he was correct, Seto was walking towards him "I can't believe you just passed me like that!"

Bodil giggled "Well sorry (not)!" Seto rolled his eyes "Anyways, where the heck are we?" They both looked around and saw a busy city **(**Maybe like New York busy? I dunno xD**)**. There were cars, tall buildings, and lots and lots of people bumping into them "Well, we could just ask I guess."

Bodil nodded and looked around, the only person who was avalible to talk to was a girl sitting on a bench, reading. She had white beanie on her head with long brown hair with natural blond highlights sticking out with black-framed glasses and soft blue eyes. She wore a blue and black plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black jeans and black converses. 'What a pretty looking girl...wait what?!' "Uh Bodil...? Hello? Earth to Bulgarian!" Bodil snapped out of it "Oh, what?" Seto sighed "You were staring at that girl for like 5 minutes, go ask!"

The Bulgarian nodded and approached to the girl "Uh, excuse me?" The girl jumped slightly and looked up "Do you know what city this is...?" She didn't talk for a few seconds before finally saying "Spawn City..." in almost a whisper. He nodded "Well can you show us around if that's okay? My friend and I need to get back to another place...say, what's your name? I'm Bodil." The girl was putting her book away in her backpack "I'm Avery, not a lot of people speak to me..." She replied quietly.

Bodil smiled warmly "Well let's go!"

* * *

**In a random island**

The fis- I MEAN mudkip looked into the ocean "Well it looks like I'm stuck here..." He murmured as he turned around, only to be met by the humanoid watermelon guy who was grinning widely "OH THANK NOTCH AND STUFF!" He exclaimed "I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE!" Husky nodded slowly "Right...anyways, since we have _no_ idea where the heck we are and how long it will take us to get back to the fort, might as well get enough supplies and then get the heck out of here..."

Bashur wasn't listening, he was busy carving faces on the watermelons with a stick like carving a pumpkin on Halloween "Well at least we got my babies with us!" He kept grinning and continued making more faces.

Husky sighed in annoyance 'This is going to take a _loooong_ time.'

* * *

**And...CUT! So many excuses x.x** **I'll make them short:**

**Family reunion**

**Lazy/was out of ideas**

**School and homework**

**Yup, such _great_ excuses :T**

**Also for the "person your OC likes", make sure you check the other's reviews before you submit who they like. I'm getting really confused and I don't want to hurt people's feeling xD Don't worry, I'll add more youtubers into the story**

**And _PLEASE_ don't kill me just because I didn't put your OC in yet, I'm slowly putting them in (And if you kill me, I can't even write the next chapter xD).**

**That's all for now, and see you somewhere my fellow readers!**


	4. AN: Discontinuing FOR NOW

**A/N: ****First of all, I'm really sorry if I made all of you excited for nothing.**

**But I'm probably going to stop the story _for now_. Because I started this story and I had NO idea what I was going to write about, plus I'm not really motivated anymore.**

**What I _AM_ motivated now is the _new_ story I'm doing in the meantime! And I need some opinions from you:**

**1. Should I write the story?**

**A. YES!**

**B. NO!**

**2. Dawn or no Dawn?**

**A. YES, ADD DAWN!**

**B. NO, PLEASE DON'T ADD DAWN!**

**3. My OC in or no? xD**

**A. Yes!**

**B. N TO THE O!**

**4. Should I soon drop this story, give it to someone, or have me continue writing it?**

**A. Well if you're not motivated...DELETE IT!**

**B. I WANT THE STORY! GIMME!**

**C. Please! We need you to continue writing it!**

**Okay, thank you for understanding, and I will upload the prologue c:**


End file.
